geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hell Zone
Not to be confused with The Hell Factory by TeamN2. The Hell Zone is a 2.0 Extreme Demon created and originally verified using hacks by Cyclic and later legitimately verified by Stormfly. It is a collaboration (and remake of the 1.2 extreme level called The Hell Zone by Sohn0924) with 1234, Koreaqwer, and Ryan LC. Although this level was deleted before it was rated, it is generally considered a "Hell Demon" due to its extreme difficulty. The level was buffed and nerfed a couple of times before Cyclic exposed himself and had the level deleted. On August 2, 2016, Stormfly verified The Hell Zone legitimately,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ebIqtnGpdo but it was not rated until February 2017. It is currently #74 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Distraught (#75) and below Shock Therapy (#73). The level's extreme difficulty can be due to it containing a fair deal of quadruple spikes at normal speed, as well as invisible portals and orbs, among others. Its decoration is similar to that of Necropolis, featuring a lot of Necropolis style crosses, and also contains a very large amount of the incredibly difficult timings that Necropolis is infamous for. Gameplay * 0-22% (1234): ' * '''23-49% (Koreaqwer): ' * '50-73% (Ryan LC): ' * '''74-100% (Cyclic): W.I.P. Fails * Luqualizer crashed at 81%. Confession '"'I used verify hack to verify The Hell Zone. Both 1st and 2nd version. For the video, I used 4 cuts. One at Koreaqwer's first part (the transition), one at 31%, one at 36%, one at the end of the level (just before the icon disappears) (this was to make look like verified with the same attempt as the beginning) Now I verified the 3rd version legit but I don't have a video cause I gave my laptop to my sister and I can only use a computer which all my family members use it and I can't record it cause of lag. You don't have to believe me because I don't deserve it. I'm very sorry that I tried to trick all geometry dash players and I'm especially sorry to my collab members: 1234, Koreaqwer, and Ryan LC. I had only 3 days left till my sister takes my laptop so I tried to verify in 3 days but I couldn't so I used verify hack..." -Cyclichttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kz11TZEP5FA Trivia *The password for the level is 753159. *This level used a near impossible level with the same name for the layout, created by Sohn0924. This level is still available to play today. *It took Cyclic over 18,000 attempts to verify this level. **However, Cyclic claimed that The Hell Zone and Sonic Wave were hacked. **If you look closely at 1:16, you see the figure disappear. * Stormfly verified the current version, which is mostly unnerfed. However, Cyclic's part was slightly nerfed from his own copy. * KugelBlitZ holds the world record for the original version by Sohn0924, as he currently has 61%. * This level is significantly harder on 60Hz than on 144Hz due to extreme timings. Walkthrough References Category:2.0 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Hell-themed levels Category:Top 150 Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Long levels